beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Salkkarikeskustelu
Tänne salkkarikeskustelu. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 17. lokakuuta 2008 kello 09.03 (EDT) Luokka:Keskustelut ---- Kuva:Shit.jpg ---- Omasta mielestäni #Salkkarit on huono sarja. #Siitä saa tehtyä huumoria / häröyttä. #Sellainen on kuitenkin populaarikulttuurilla leikittelyä, joka ei kuulu Beepediaan. #Laitetaan ne Salkkari-artikkelit Hikileavingsiin. #Salkkarit on huono sarja. #South Park ei ole huono sarja! #Asioiden typeryys ja hyvyys/huonous on objektiivista, ei subjektiivista. Pohjimmiltaan. #Säännötkin voivat olla typeriä eikä sääntöjä täydy noudattaa, jos se säännöt eivät palvele kaikkien onnea. #Asdf! #Sekä elitismi että populismi ovat perseestä. #Hikileavingsin kaltainen "roskapankki" on paras paikka salkkarityhmäilyille. #Salkkareista saa revittyä jotakin ihan ookootakin huumoria ja kulttuurillisesti merkittävää häröilyä, mutta suurin osa kaikista juutuubiremixeistä on aikamoista paskaa (tekijöiden mauttomuutta kuvastaa sekin, miten he voivat sotkea keskenään Muumilaakson tarinat ja Salatut elämät... tosin voisihan senkin tehdä absurdin surrealistisesti, mutta he tekevät sen pelkästään typerästi). --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 17. lokakuuta 2008 kello 09.06 (EDT) ---- Otsikkoteksti no voi anteeksi kauheasti että käskin soppa miehen liittyä salatut elämät projektiini joka sai alkunsa nora nakkilan maarit salin artikkelista ja luoman valituksista. ja minua välillä kyllästyttää se kun aina väitetään että kaikki asiat joista liian monet ihmiset ovat kiinnostuneita (eli asiat eivät ole enää pienen piirin "insaid" juttu vaan maailman laajuinen suuri asia) ovat ihan paskaa koska POPULAARI KULTTUURI SITÄ JA TÄTÄ JA BLABLABLA HAISTAKAA PASKA. kaiken pitäisi olla niin erikoista ja sellaista omaa että ihan kauhistuttaa joskus kun huomaa miten jotkut tavoittelevat niin into himoisesti tätä suurta erilaisuutta. kaikki 2000 luvun asiat ovat ihan turhaa paskaa eikä nykyään tehdä mitään hyvin kaikki on vaan kaupallista roskaa ennen oli kaikki paremmin palataan siis saman tien vaikka johonki 1950 luvulle eikun ei sittenkään silloinkin oli monet asiat PASKAA JA HUONOSTI AASDdf mennään vielä kauemmas menneisyyteen ja ollaan kaikki niin kuin ei oltaisikaan. hupaisinta on ehkä se että näitä "minä erotun massasta!" ihmisiä tuntuu olevan ihan liikaa ja ne muodostavat sellaisen oman massansa eli ei siis mitään uutta. mutta mitäpä siitä sitten ollaan lauma ihmisiä vaan. anteeksi mutta en jaksa kirjoittaa kaikkea mitä mieltä tästä asiasta olen joten nyt te mahdollisesti ymmärrätte minut jollakin tavalla väärin. mutta mitäs siitä onneksi itse tiedän mitä tiedän ja ajattelen ai niin ja salatuista elämistä vielä onhan tämä sentään salkkari keskustelu. minä en ole koskaan erityisemmin innostunut seuraamaan sen kaltaisia sarjoja enkä ole koskaan erityisemmin seurannut salattuja elämiäkään. mutta en minä silti vihaa sitä sarjaa ja vaadi pois tele viisiosta ja you tubesta ja bee peediasta. minulta ei salkkari tietoutta löydy paljoakaan mutta ei se silti ole mikään ongelma salatut elämät aiheisten artikkeleiden teossa ja te vaan luulette että katson salattuja elämiä joka päivä ja olen ihan fani. anteeksi nyt tämä yleistys. mutta siis MIKÄ IHME TEITÄ RIIVAA KUN VASTUSTATTE NOIN johonkin randomiin turhaan sarjaan liittyviä artikkeleita. ihan sama voin minä tehdä saman laisia turhia sivuja vaikka der altesta tai heart beatista tai vaikka käen pesästä vai mikä se olikaan. mitä väliä sillä on mikä saippua ooppera draama tele viisio sarja on kyseessä. vai onko tämä salatut elämät todellakin teille niin erityinen ..??? huokaus -.- lol anteeksi lopetan kyllä vielä joskus näiden naurettavien vitsi mieli pide kirjoitusten kirjoittelun. tai sitten en lopeta jos te vaan ikuisesti kasvatatte vakavina viiksiänne ja nielette seipäitä tai olette kasvattavinanne vakavina viiksiänne ja nielevinänne seipäitä o__O <3 (1129 sanaa ja noin miljoona kirjoitus virhettä) -αωω 17. lokakuuta 2008 kello 10.28 (EDT) :No voi helevetti. Ei tässä ole kysymys massasta eroittumisesta, on kyse siitä, että ei kannateta täysin kamalaa sarjaa. Taisit vitsailla mielipiteessäsi? En tiedä, vitsailitko, mutta silti. Salkkarit nyt vaan on niin helvetin typerä. En vastusta massan suosimia asioita, jos niissä on jotain hyvää, mutta SALKKAREISSA EI OLE!!! Pidän sellaisista hyvin hyvin suuren massankin pitämistä asioista kuin vaikka bändit The Beatles tai Led Zeppelin tai Mozart tai Leevi and the Leavings! KOSKA NE OVAT HYVIÄ! Kaikkein aidointa on olla riippumaton massan mielipiteistä. Ja niin minä pyrin olemaan. Niissä asioissa, joissa massa on totaalisen väärässä (ja niitä on HELEVETIN MONTA), olen yleistä mielipidettä vastaan. Niissä asioissa, joissa massa on oikeassa, minullakin on yleinen mielipide. Ja niissäkin lukemattoman miljoonissa asioissa, joista suuri yleisö on ristiriitainen tai melkein oikeassa mutta tekee jonkin ajatus- tai arviointivirheen, pyrin muodostamaan oman mielipiteeni ilman että välittäisin siitä, että se on tasan samanlainen kuin muilla tai siitä, että se on aivan erilainen kuin muilla. Näin menevät asiat. Ja Salkkariartikkeleita vastaan minulla ei ole mitään niin kauhean erityistä, vaikka minua huolestuttaakin se, miten niin moni tosissaan seuraa sitä ja vaikka sarja on mielestäni paska. BEEPEDIA EI KUITENKAAN JUMALAUTA OLE OIKEA PAIKKA VAMMAISESTA SARJASTA AMMENNETULLE HUUMORILLE. Hikileavings on. Piste. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 17. lokakuuta 2008 kello 10.37 (EDT) ::no voi lol luomaseni jopas oli kirjoitelma :D:D:D:DDDDD arvasinhan että kun jätän sen hauskan sadun kesken joku ymmärtää kaiken väärin mutta ei se mitään minä menen nukkumaan hyvää yötä kaikille :D -αωω 17. lokakuuta 2008 kello 10.50 (EDT) :::Ymmärsinkö väärin? Vai ymmärsitkö sinä väärin, että minä olisin ymmärtänyt väärin? Olisiko pitänyt sanoa asdf? En ota vakavati sitä mitä sanoit, mutta oma kirjoitelmani on vailla ironian häivääkään oma mielipiteeni. Mutta iah asama --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir ah tämä on sitä "sielujen sympatiaa" parhaimmillaan rakastan sinua luoma<3 suunnitelmiini tuli muutoksia joten en muuten mennytkään nukkumaan joten anteeksi että valehtelin ja mielestäni se tekemäni ismo laitela artikkeli oli oikeasti ihan ihana voisiko sen palauttaa^^ -Joskus öiden tunteina voi varmasti sen aistia... 17. lokakuuta 2008 kello 11.50 (EDT) :Tuu meseen. Se on Hikileavingsissa se Ismo Laitela. --The ships are multiplying day after day sir, and they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir 17. lokakuuta 2008 kello 11.51 (EDT)